After Shock
by SonicCrazyGal
Summary: Welcome to the world of the future. It's 150 years from the world of the Sonic games that we all know and love. But a hero is found, and just when this time will need him most. It's really interesting if you give it the chance. Reviews will be appreciated.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sonic or the Sonic universe... Blah Blah blah. Just read and enjoy and don't sue me. I have no money.

**Chapter Zero:**

Eggman stood in a dark room, the only light coming from the door behind him. He was talking to someone in the room.

"For years you've been a thorn in my side," Eggman taunted. "Always doing what you could to foil my plans. But now, at last, Victory is mine. You've lost all you ever known and you are helpless to do anything about it. And to make my victory even more complete…"

Eggman steppes back and the door began to close.

"You'll be down here," Eggman grinned. "Trapped in your misery… FOREVER!"

The door closed, the last word echoing in the darkness.

**Prologue:**

The unthinkable has happened…EGGMAN HAS WON!

Even Shadow, who claims to be the ultimate life form, was unable to stop him in the end. But there was one foe that he could not overcome…Time. After his reign of 50 years, he finally passed away.

With his death, there was big uproar as people fought to topple the remains of the Eggman Empire. It was a tragic time and many where killed in the chaos, but things eventually quieted down.

It has been a 100 years since those dark days. And though there are still scars from Eggman's reign and unrest still exists in certain places, the majority of the citizens lives in peace and lives their lives as best they can.

And today, two explorers are searching for answers that will hopefully be a benefit to all.


	2. Chapter 1: The Discovery

**Chapter 1:**

Deep in the jungle, a swishing sound is heard as two figures cut their way through the thick greenery.

"I don't know about this Professor," said the second figure. The voice belongs to a humanoid black mouse with a white fur around his mouth and grey eyes, wearing safari clothing and caring a large pack.

"Nonsense Sam," the Professor (the lead figure) replied with a slight British accent. He was an orange colored fox with a white muzzle and on the tips of his ears. He had a small black mustache and was wearing safari cloths as well and had a monocle on his left eye. "My readings clearly show that there is a secret base around here left from that Eggman Brute."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Sam said, looking nervously around.

"Come now," the Professor scoffed. Where's your sense adventure? This base is one of the few that weren't ravaged by the uproars. Who knows what kind of information we can find."

"If you say so Professor."

The two continued through the jungle and eventually came to a clearing.

"There it is," the Professor exclaimed in excitement.

In the middle of the clearing was a metal structure. Sam and the Professor approached the building. It was rusty, and plants had begun to grow on it, but the structure was still in great condition.

"This is amazing," the Professor said as he looked up at the looming doors. "Can you believe that we are probably the first ones here since Eggman died."

"If you say so Professor," Sam replied.

"Hurry and get it open," the Professor instructed.

Sam went to the control panel by the door. He pulled out a small metal device from his pocket and hooked it up to the control panel. Sam began tapping quickly on the devices keypad.

"Almost…" Sam muttered under dis breath than shouted: "Got It!"

The control panel turned green and the doors to the base began to open with a low rumbling sound.

"Good Job!" the Professor praised as the doors thudded to a stop. "Let's see what secrets this place holds."

Sam and the Professor pulled out their flashlights and entered the dark buildings. The beams travel across the walls as they walk, illuminating all sorts of machines and monitors.

"Sam," the Professor said. "According to my readings, these old structures often had switches on the wall that provides illumination. See if you can find it."

They continued looking walk. Sam's flashlight beam fell onto a red lever. He walked over to it and pulled it down. There was a wiring sound, followed by a clicking sound as the lights turned on one by one.

"Way to go Sam!" the Professor congratulated. Both he and Sam turned off their flashlights.

The walls of base were covered with machines and flashing monitors. The passage seemed to go quite a ways and at a down ward angle, suggesting that most of the base was underground.

"Begin the download process immediately Sam," the Professor instructed. "We want as much information as we can get."

"Yes Professor," Sam answered.

Sam went over to the nearest terminal and began unpack his computer and a few other machines. He hooked the equipment up to the bases computer and began downloading the files. The Professor was still looking around.

"Stay here with the equipment Sam," the Professor said. "I'm going to see what other secrets this place holds."

"Okay Professor."

The Professor walked deeper into the base, opening any doors he came across and looking into the rooms beyond. One of the rooms was a storage closet, another was an old laboratory of some kind, but most of the rooms were empty. Deeper and deeper into the base the Professor walked. He went down several flights of steps and came to a door that was different. It was heavily barred and had a control pad next to it. The Professor went to the panel and hooked up a device similar to the one Sam had used to open the base door with. He wasn't as skilled as Sam, so it took several minutes before the control panel finally flashed green.

With a loud clunk, the bars began retracting and the door opened. When the light flickered on, the Professor decided he had stumbled onto something big. He pulled out his radio.

"Sam," the Professor said. "Will you join me for a minute? Go down the stairs at the end of the hall. Quickly!"

"Yes Professor!"

A few minutes later, Sam came down the hall. The Professor hadn't moved from the doorway.

"What is it Professor?" Sam aced curious.

"Take a look in here," the Professor instructed. Sam joined the Professor.

"Holy…" Sam said in astonishment.

The two made there way inside.

"What do think it is?" Sam asked.

"I haven't the foggiest," the Professor answered.

"How long do you think it's been here?"

" 'He', Sam," the Professor corrected. " And if I had to guess… I would say he was put down here not long after this base was built. Which means he's been down here around 150 years. I wonder if the fellow is even alive after all this time."

Sam began looking around the room and spotted something under a tarp. He walked over and pulled the tarp off, coughing a little because of the dust, and found a computer underneath. He began typing on the keyboard and the screen lit up.

"According to this…" Sam said, studying the screen. "He is, but barely. I should be able to stabilize him so we can take him with us if you want Professor."

"Yes Sam," the Professor agreed. "It would be cruel to leave him behind. Who knows how long it's been since the poor chap has seen sunshine."

Hanging from the wall, with a robotic arm, robotic legs, the left ear and eye robotic, and wires connecting him to the computer, was a blue hedgehog.


	3. Chapter 2: Lost

**Chapter 2:**

In the guest room, the blue hedgehog was lying unconscious on the bed.

"He is amazing," the Professor said, examining the hedgehog. "He is like nothing I've seen before."

The hedgehog's robotic limbs were made of blue and silver metal and connected to the body just above the elbow and knees via cybernetics. His feet were designed like red tennis shoes with a silver stripe. His robotic ear was slightly larger than his normal one and had cybernetics branching out from it. They connected with the ones on his eyelid. The tips of his quills also had cybernetics in it, making them sharper.

"How do you think he survived this long?" Sam asked.

"He probably has interior cybernetics as well," answered the Professor.

"Why do you think he's like this?"

"We'll just have to wait and ask him ourselves."

The hours passed by, but the hedgehog remained unconscious.

Finally, the hedgehog began to stir.

The Professor stood next to the bed and Sam by the door.

Slowly… the hedgehog opened his eyes, the normal one emerald green and the robotic one silver and light blue.

"T-t…Tails?" He asked looking at the Professor. His voice was ruff from lack of use.

"I'm afraid not," the Professor said kindly.

The hedgehog sat up and coughed a little.

"W-where am I?" he asked looking around.

"My home," the Professor answered. "Allow me to introduce myself… I am Professor Fredrick and that is my assistant, Samuel Squeak."

"Hi!" Sam greeted. "And you can just call me Sam."

"And what's your name?" the Professor asked.

"I… I don't know," the hedgehog answered quietly, looking away.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Sam asked, astonished.

"I…I can't remember it," the hedgehog replied.

"You've been trapped for a 150 years," the Professor reasoned. "It is quite possible your memory has been lost because of that. Do you remember why you were in that base anyway?"

"I was… an enemy of Eggman," the hedgehog said, holding his head as he struggled to remember. "H-he cyberized me to extend my life… so he could make me suffer forever."

"That's horrid," the shocked Professor said.

"That monster," Sam agreed, disgusted.

"You called me Tails when you first came to," the Professor continued. "Who was he?"

"He… he was my best friend," the hedgehog whispered. "We… we…."

"Yes?" the Professor encouraged.

"I don't remember," the hedgehog said in disappointment. He leaned back and seemed to be trying to fight off tears of frustration and hopelessness.

"Is there anything we could do for him Professor?" Sam asked, feeling sympathy for the hedgehog.

"It should be possible to jog his memory with other familiar stimuli," the Professor answered thoughtfully. "We should check those files we got from the base as well. They might turn up some clues."

"I hope so," the hedgehog said. "I don't want to go through life with no recollection of who I am."

With Sam and the Professor's help, the hedgehog was able to get out of bed and, after a few steps; he was able to walk on his own. All three of them went to the computer lab. Sam sat down and began working on the computer. The hedgehog and Professor stood behind him.

"As the Professor knows," Sam explained to the hedgehog. "Almost all historical records were destroyed in the uproars following Eggman's rule. This is why the Professor and I look for anything that might contain files of the past. Unfortunately, most of the information we got from the base was heavily coded and will take a while to completely break. But I do have some of the less secure files decoded."

"Is there anything about me?" the hedgehog asked.

"Nothing conclusive as of yet," Sam answered. "But it seems that Eggman considered you a great enemy. His files refer to you as a priority one prisoner and went to great lengths to keep your files and whereabouts hidden."

"Which will only make our task that much harder," the Professor concluded. "Keep working Sam and see what else you can find."

"Will do," Sam replied.

"Is they're any place I could stretch my legs?" the hedgehog asked the Professor. "It's been so long since I've had the chance to really move."

"We do have access to the obstacle course and jogging track at the university not far from here," the Professor answered. "Will that do?"

"That sounds great!" the hedgehog said enthusiastically.

"What about you Sam?" the Professor asked,

"Go ahead Professor," Sam answered. "As soon as I set up the decoding program, I'll join you."

"It'll be so good to run again," the hedgehog said as he and the Professor left for the university.

The obstacle course was very large and had everything imaginable. It included a rock climbing wall and even a robe swing over a pit filled with mud. The hedgehog completed the whole thing in under a minute. He was nothing but a blue streak as he went around the jogging track, creating a sonic boom.

"Wow!" Sam said in amazement.

"Amazing," the Professor agreed. "Truly amazing!"

The hedgehog skidded to a stop in front of them.

"What a show of speed chap," the Professor praised. "Is it because of your cybernetic limbs that you can run so fast?"

"No, my speed was always apart of me," the hedgehog answered. "I used to run all the time… I think."

"It's just occurred to me that we should come up with a name to call you until we discover your real one," the Professor said. "And for speed gives me an idea from a comic book my nephew reads… Flash!"

"Professor," Sam said in a disagreeing tone.

"You're right, that's no good," the Professor agreed. "How about… Bob!"

"PROFESSOR!" Sam shouted.

"Oh all right," the Professor grumbled. "We'll simply call you… Blue."

A/N: I know this is a little boring, but I promise it will get more exciting. Just stick with it and let me know what you think so far. See you next chapter! (It will get better! I swear!)


	4. Chapter 3: A New Friend and a New Enemy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic( Though I wish I did.), but I did own Sam, the Professor and any other non official characters. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3:**

Deep in a hidden base, a radar screen began beeping.

"Sir," said the radar's operator. "I'm picking up a signal."

"Another activated Eggman robot?" came the reply from a brown wolf. He wore a commanding uniform and had scar by his right eye.

"Maybe Sir. It's not a signal I recognize, but it does seem to be powerful."

"Send out Unit 5 to collect this signals source," the wolf commanded. "It should prove helpful to our cause."

The Professor, Sam and Blue were sitting around the kitchen table. Blue was eating a large pile of chilidogs.

"You have quite the appetite Blue," The Professor commented.

"According to you," Blue retorted in between chilidogs. "I haven't eaten in 150 years. And chili dogs were always my favorite."

The kitchen door opened and a light pink hedgehog walked in. She wore a light blue dress and had grey eyes. All her quills but two were pulled back into a ponytail.

"I have the materials you asked for Professor," she said, indicating the bags in her hands.

Blue stood up suddenly, staring at the girl.

"A-amy?" Blue asked, startled. The girl just looked at Blue, curious about him.

"Who's Amy?" the Professor asked, looking at Blue.

"She… she was another friend," Blue answered, struggling to remember. "I…I think I… liked her."

"Who's this Professor?" the girl asked.

"Oh," the Professor said, turning his attention to the girl. "Sorry Alice. This Blue. We found him during our last exploration and we're trying to help him get his memory back. And Blue, this is Alice Red. She's a family friend. She often helps me with my research."

"It nice to meet you Blue," Alice said, putting down her bags down and extending her hand.

"N-nice to meet you t-too," Blue said, shaking her hand. He pulled it back quickly when he noticed her flinching a little at the cold metal.

"Sorry I can only stay for a minute," Alice apologized, going to the door. "But I've got some work to do at home."

"Wait," Blue called, making Alice pause. "W-will I see you again?"

"Of course," Alice said with a smile. "I visit the Professor all the time. I'll even try and help you find about your past."

"Thank-you," Blue whispered.

"No problem!" Alice said as she walked out the door. "See you guys later."

The door closed. The Professor turned to Blue.

"You really liked her didn't you?" he asked gently.

"Yeah," Blue replied quietly, looking down. "…I did."

There was silence as Sam and the Professor went back to eating.

"What's the point," Blue said eventually, causing Sam and the Professor to look at the hedgehog.

"What do you mean Blue?" Sam asked.

"What's the point of remembering!" Blue retorted. "I've been sealed away for 150 years! Everyone I'll remember is dead by now. Remembering will only remind me of all that I've lost. I should leave by memories buried and stop looking back."

"Don't say that Blue," Sam said, sympathetic. "Don't give up."

"He's right," the Professor agreed firmly. "Memories are a precious thing. They teach us our mistakes and remind us of the good times we had. With so much of our history gone. It wouldn't be fair to yourself or your friends if your stories and your hardships were lost as well. It's your duty as the survivor to keep make sure their acts aren't forgotten."

"You're right," Blue admitted. "I can't let my fears get in the way.

Blue stood up confidently.

"I was never one to give into my fears and I won't start now," Blue said. "I won't let Eggman win this battle! I'll learn my past, remember my friends so the world doesn't forget all we did, and I'll head into a brighter future."

"That's the spirit Blue!" Sam cheered.

"I might as well star now," Blue looked over at the Professor. "Can you tell me what has since I was imprisoned?"

"It's a long story," the Professor began. "With very little known fact and a lot of speculation. I'll tell you what I know...

The group of Freedom Fighters, who had kept Eggman's tyranny at bay, lost their champion, who this champion was what he looks like has been lost. Eggman then ruled the world for 50 miserable years and when he died. There was a big revolt and much was lost, including most of our history.

Over the years, there have been rises of gangs or groups seeking control, but none lasted. About 30 years ago… the citizens set up a simple government and a police force that protects everyone from any threats. Things have been mostly quiet now, but there are rumors there are still groups hiding in the shadows waiting for their chance to come to power."

"So much has happened," Blue said, his eyes wondering over to the window. "I want to see the world. I've been in the darkness of 150 years, I want to see the trees again."

"I think that can be arranged," the Professor said standing up. "If you're done, we can go now."

"I'm done," Blue replied.

The three of them left the house and walked sown the street. Then went down a few blocks and turned onto an old forest path. The trees were tall and lush, the sun turning their leaves a bright emerald. The whole place was alive with sounds of nature, birds chirping, insects humming, and a creek flowing somewhere nearby. Blue walked quietly, just enjoying the peace that being there brought him. Sam and the Professor walked a few steps behind, letting Blue enjoy himself.

"I've missed this so much," Blue muttered. "The sound of birds… the smell of living things untainted by pollution…"

Sam's ear twitched as he looked around nervously.

"Guys…" he said to the others. " Do you hear something?"

The other two stopped and listened intently, but nothing sounded out of place.

"I do hear some…" Blue was cut off by a sudden crash; the vibrations in the ground causing all three to lose balance and fall.

Another crash.

The three got to their feet as something came through the trees. It was a giant robot, followed by two medium robots and surrounded by several smaller ones. The all had a similar round shape and were painted red and silver. There were pilots in the bigger robots. They were many different kinds of animals, all wearing black jumpsuit type uniforms with black helmets and red visors... Most of them carried guns.

"Surrender your blue friend there," commanded the pilot of the biggest robot, pointing down at the three. "He will be a service to… THE RING OF JUSTICE.

**A/N: Enter the villans of this story. Finally will get to some action. Please let me know what you think of my story so far. I would love to know what your thoughts are. Until next chapter...**


	5. Chapter 4: The Ring of Justice

**A/N: Time for action.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic (if you haven't figured out that Blue is Sonic by now you aren't worthy to be called a Sonic fan.) I do own the other characters and the Ring of Justice.**

**Chapter 4:**

"I'll give you one chance to come quietly," the pilot of the biggest robot warned the Professor, Sam and Blue. "Or things will turn nasty."

"I've heard of this group before," the Professor murmured, standing next to Blue. "And I know they're up to no good."

"What do you want with Blue?" Sam asked, actually stepping between Blue and the robots.

"He will be reprogramed to help further our cause," the Ringer answered (A Ringer is a member of the Ring of Justice if you weren't paying attention.)

"I may not remember much," Blue said, coming out from behind Sam. "But I know I don't like being pushed around, especially by creeps like. I only have one thing to say…"

Blue rolled into a ball and began spinning at high speed, his quills becoming sharp and deadly. He launched himself toward one of the medium robots, punching a hole all the way through. He stood arrogantly as the robot exploded, the pilots scrambling for escape.

"You're to slow!" Blue smiled and flicked his nose.

"All solders, get him," the Ringer commanded. "GET HIM!"

All the robots began advancing on Blue. Blue jumped onto the nearest robot and kicked its head off. He back-flipped as it exploded and landed on another robot. He punched through it with his robotic arm and jumped back as it too exploded. Blue than ran so fast that he became nothing but a blue streak, smashing through many robots almost instantaneously.

"Too easy!" Blue shouted, with a laugh, as he ran.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" the Ringer shouted in astonishment as the robot horde continued to dwindle.

Blue began running in a circle around the other medium robot. His speed began forming a tornado around the robot. The robot was lifted high into the air by the winds. Blue stopped suddenly and, with the wind gone, the robot crashed into the ground.

"This is bad," the Ringer said, looking at what was left of his squad. "All units… Retreat! REREAT!"

The other Ringers ran off, alone with any severing robots.

"That's right you better run!" Blue called as the Ringers disappeared. "And tell your boss…"

Blue posed dramatically; "that SONIC THE HEDGEHOG IS BACK!"

Sonic watched with satisfaction as the Ringers left. Sam and the Professor approached him, amazed at what they had just witnessed.

"So your name is Sonic?" the Professor inquired.

"Yep!" Sonic replied.

"Does this mean you have your memory back?" Sam asked.

"Afraid not," Sonic said simply.

"What do you remember Sonic?" the Professor asked.

"Just my name, and that I did this kind of thing all the time," Sonic answered, pointing to the remains of the robots. "By the way… Who were those bozos?"

"I don't much," the Professor replied. "But I do know they're bad news…

The Ring of Justice is one of the most prominent underground groups. Their leader is unknown, but his message is clear. He believes that the world needs to be ruled by an iron fist. To accomplish this, it is rumored that he uses Eggman's old technology…

They must have mistaken you for an old Eggman robot," the Professor concluded.

"What should we do?" Sonic asked.

"Let's go to my workshop," Sam suggested. You're probably giving off a signal, and we have to find some way to block it."

"I hope you can," Sonic said as the three began walking back down the trail. "Because when I run into those Justice Freaks again… I want it to be on my own terms."

Sonic and the others walked away.

But among the wreckage, a red light was flashing on one of the robot heads. It's information being transmuted back to the hidden base where a mysterious figure was watching.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that. Things are going to be a little slow, but it will pick up again. Don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 5: Demons in the Darkness

**Chapter 5:**

_The landscape was dark and barren. The ground was covered in debris and scotch marks, all signs that a great battle had just been fought. Lying amongst the wreckage were several Mobians. One was a yellow two-tailed fox, another a pink h hedgehog, and lastly a red echidna, All were motionless and cover in blood from their many wounds. _

_It was unlikely any were alive…_

_Sonic was standing near the other Mobians. He too had many wounds, but he didn't seem to notice._

_"Tails…" Sonic said, looking at the others. "Everyone…"_

_He dropped down to his knees in disappear. _

_"No…" He whispered. "I failed…"_

_"I let them all down…"_

"NOOOO!" Sonic yelled as he awoke with a start. His breathing was heavy and his normal eye glistened as the details of the dream came over him.

_Were those my memories?_ Sonic wondered. _Did I really see Tails and Amy die? Who was that other figure? Is this really worth it?_

A pounding on the door brought him out of his thoughts.

"Sonic," the Professor called. "Are you alright?"

"We thought we heard screaming," Sam informed.

"It's… it was just a nightmare," Sonic answered, getting out of bed.

"Anything you want to talk about?" the Professor asked.

"No…" Sonic replied.

Sonic opened the door and walked past Sam and the Professor to the kitchen. The two looked at each other briefly before shrugging and following Sonic. The three of them ate in silence for a while… but then Sonic stood up suddenly.

"Let's get going," Sonic declared. "I'm not going to learn my past just sitting around here!"

"Where do you want to go?" the Professor asked. "The base where we found you?"

"No," Sonic answered, shaking his head. "It doesn't hold any answers for me."

"Then where?" Sam asked.

"It doesn't really matter," Sonic replied with a smile. "Just as long as we have getting there."

"Well, if you insist on this journey, I suggest we gather supplies," the Professor said. "It doesn't sound like we'll be home for a while."

"All right, but let's go as soon as possible," Sonic said.

Everyone began searching around the house, gathering supplies. Thy met back in the kitchen, each of them wearing a large backpack.

"Is everyone ready?" the Professor asked.

"Yes Professor," Sam answered.

"I'm ready to roll," Sonic replied.

"Than let's get going," the Professor said as the door opened.

"Going where?" Alice asked as she walked in.

"Alice?" all three asked, turning to her in shock.

"Are you guys going on another exploration trip?" She asked.

"Yes," the Professor answered, recovering from his surprise. "Blue-whose real name is Sonic- wants to go on a journey to find his past."

"Sounds exciting," Alice replied, thrilled. "Can I come as well?"

The three looked at each other.

"I don't think that's a good idea Alice," the Professor finally replied.

"Why not?" Alice inquired.

"I have these weird creeps after me," Sonic answered. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"I'll be fine," Alice said briskly, waving of Sonic's concern. "How would they find us anyway?"

"Sonic's cybernetics send out a signal that they can track," Sam informed. "I've been able to reduce the frequency, but nit completely hide it. They could still find us."

"I don't care!" Alice retorted, firmly. "I'm still coming. I've always wanted to go on an adventure. Besides, I want to help Blu-I mean- Sonic. He seems like a nice guy."

_She looks like Amy and is just as stubborn. _Sonic thought. Sighing, he replied, "Alright, you can come. You better get home and pack some things for the trip. We'll meet back here in an hour."

Alice nodded and left to pack her things.

Back in the hidden base, in a secret room stood the wolf from before. The only illumination in the room came from several screens behind him. Across the screens were images of Sonic's battle with the Ring of Justice.

"Report Commander Zac," a voice from the darkness commanded the wolf.

"As you wish my Lord," Commander Zac replied. "I have analyzed all the videos of the battle as you requested and I have confirmed that he is indeed Sonic the Hedgehog, former champion of Mobius."

"Does he pose a threat to my plans?" the voice inquired.

"Not yet," Commanded Zac answered. "From what he said during the battle, I've determined that he has lost his memory."

There was no response. A noise faint noise was heard as a figure walked out of the darkness, toward the screens. The figure was completely covered in a black robe and was slightly shorter than Commander Zac. The robbed figure walked past the commander and examined the screens.

"To think," the figure muttered. "All those years looking for him, and he shows up just like that."

"Do you want me to send out another recovery unit to capture him?" Commander Zac inquired.

"No," the figured replied. "We'll let him be for now, but be ready to move in on him when the time is right.

"As you wish my Lord," Commander Zac replied with a bow. He then turned and exited the room.

"Soon Sonic…" the figure muttered, starring at the screens. "Soon you'll be working for me.

**A/N: Dramatic pause. Don't worry, the next chapter will be up soon.**


	7. Chapter 6: Temple Chaos

**Chapter 6:**

"Hurry up you slow-moes!" Sonic shouted and he made his way throughout the jungle. They had been hiking for several hours, not that you could tell with Sonic. He whistled merely, not even breathing hard from the long trek. The others weren't in the same condition. They were behind Sonic several steps; all were sweating heavily and breathing hard.

"W-why don't we take a break," Alice suggested between ragged breaths.

"I conquer," the Professor agreed. "We've traveled several miles already today."

"I…I don't know how much more… I can take," Sam gasped.

"If you must," Sonic gave in and stopped in a clearing. The others immediately bent over, trying to catch their breath.

"We'll camp here for tonight," Sonic said, looking around the clearing then back at the others. "I can't believe how slow were going."

"Not all of us have super speed or robotic limbs," Alice pointed out as she removed her pack.

"Point taken," Sonic admitted as he began unpacking his things.

"Why are you in such a hurry Sonic?" the Professor asked as they began setting up camp. "We don't even know where we're gong."

"I know," Sonic answered. "But I think we're close to something."

"Why do you say that?" Sam asked.

"It's this feeling I have," Sonic answered vaguely.

"What kind of feeling?" Alice asked.

"I'm not sure…" Sonic replied. "But it feels like there's something calling me. Something… familiar."

They finished setting up camp and sat around the campfire. They ate some dinner and watched as the sky turned dark.

"My feet are aching," Sam complained, rubbing his feet.

"Mine too," Alice agreed.

"I thought you are used to hiking and exploring," Sonic said to Sam.

"Never this fast," Sam replied. "Or so soon after a previous expedition."

"If all of you are so tired, then all of you go to bed." Sonic suggested. "I'll take the first watch."

"Sounds good to me," the Professor agreed, getting up. "I bid you good night."

"Good night Sonic!" said Sam.

"Good night," said Alice.

"Good night!" Sonic said as the others disappeared into the tents. Sonic stretched back and looked at the stars.

_I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be an important day._ Sonic thought as he gazed at the heavens. Sonic stayed there for several hours until he woke Sam up and went to bed.

(Dream)

_Sonic was lying on something cold and hard. He tried to move, but restraints kept him from escaping. Eggman stood over him, leering at him with a malicious grin._

_"You will suffer Rodent," Eggman said with a sick pleasure. "You will suffer for all the trouble you caused me!"_

_"Stop! PLEASE!" Sonic begged, lifting up his hand and not even noticing the blood that stained his glove. "Have mercy!"_

_Eggman just laughed, long and cruel._

(Dream end.)

"AAAHHH!" Sonic said, bolting up in bed. He immediately buried his head in his hands, trying to block out Eggman's laughter.

_Not another nightmare._ Sonic thought. _Will they ever end?_

It took a little while, but Sonic managed to calm himself down. He exited the tent to see the others were already finishing up with breakfast and beginning to pack.

"Morning Sonic, have some breakfast," Alice greeted, handing Sonic a bowl. "We'll leave when you're done."

"Thanks Alice," Sonic said and took the bowl. It held oatmeal. Sonic ate it and liked it. It was cream and sweet, and seemed to warm him up from head to toe (if he had any). "Hmm… You're a good cook Alice."

"Thanks Sonic," She replied, giggling a little.

Sonic finished his breakfast and help pack up the rest of the camp.

"Everyone have all their gear?" Sonic asked as they stood together, wearing their packs.

"Yep!" answered Alice.

"I think so," Sam replied.

"Everything's accounted for," the Professor confirmed.

"Then let's get moving," Sonic said. The four began hiking once more.

After several hours of walking through the jungle, Sonic suddenly stiffened.

"I think there's something up ahead," Sonic informed the others, quickening his pace. "Something important."

"That feeling again?" the Professor asked as he and the others tried to keep up with Sonic.

"Yep," Sonic replied. They soon came to another clearing. "I guess I was right."

"Wow," the others said in amazement. In front of them is the entrance to an old temple carved into the side of a cliff. The opening looks similar to the head of a beast and there are carvings all around.

"Wow!" was all Alice could say as they approached it.

"It's amazing!" Sam agreed.

"I can't believe no one's found this place," said the Professor.

"It's not something that anyone can find," Sonic informed as they entered the temple, the others pulling out flashlights. "It only revels itself to those who are worthy."

The four walk through the temple. The light showed writing on the walls and what seemed were like pictures of gems. The Professor paused briefly in front of one that showed a golden figure fighting what looked like a water monster. He quickly took note of it before hurting back to the others. The tunnel had split many times, but Sonic never hesitated over witch way to go.

"Have you been here before Sonic?" the Professor asked as he went immediately to the right when they encountered yet another fork in the path.

"I think so," Sonic replied. "It seems more and more familiar as we go farther in. Something's waiting for me...drawing me towards it."

They some came to a large room with a small pyramid in the middle.

"What's that?" Sam asked, pointing to the top of the pyramid. There was a purple glowing gem on a pedestal at the top of the pyramid.

"It's so pretty," Alice squealed as she looked at the gem. "Do you think I could get it?"

"I think we should be careful," Sam said.

"But it's just right there," Alice insisted.

"The lad is correct," said the Professor, who was studying the floors. "There are most likely unseen dangers…"

None of the others noticed that Sonic had gone into something like a trance and was slowly walking toward the emerald.

"We should look at this carefully and come up with a way to get safely across," the Professor finished.

"You should tell him that," Sam said pointing at Sonic.

"What…?" the Professor turned to see that Sonic was halfway up the pyramid. "Uh-no."

The three of them began running toward Sonic.

"Sonic!" the Professor shouted. "Wait!"

They didn't make it more than a few steps before they ran into some kind of energy field. The three let out screams of pain as electricity coursed through their bodies. The energy soon died down and the three collapsed. The Professor manages to raise his head in time to see Sonic reach for the emerald.

As soon as Sonic touched the emerald, images began flooding into his head.

"I… remember," Sonic murmured.

(Flashbacks)

_"Eggman is gathering the Chaos Emeralds," informed Tails. "We have to stop him."_

_"I'm gathering the pieces of the Master Emerald," Knuckles said. "Eggman smashed it and released some kind of water creature."_

_"Let's go on a date Sonic," Amy said enthusiastically._

_"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow and Sonic said together, stopping the Ark's decent._

_ "I made this for you Mister Sonic," Cream said, holding up a flower crown._

_"You're right Sonic," Blaze admitted. "I can't do this by myself."_

_"We know you can win Sonic!" His friends shouted as he and his younger self faced the time eater._

(End Flashbacks)

"I feel dizzy," Sonic mumbled, as the flood of memories subsided. He then collapsed, the Chaos Emerald still gripped in his hand.

"Let's go help him," Alice said as she rose to her feet.

"But what about the energy field?" Sam asked, also rising.

"Fear not," the Professor assured. "If my theory is correct, the field disappeared as soon as Sonic took the gem."

He walked a few steps forward and nothing happened.

"See what I mean," the Professor said. The three of them climbed the pyramid to Sonic. Sam and the Professor picked him up.

"Ohhh," Sonic moaned.

"Easy lad," the Professor said.

"Is he going to be all right?" Sam asked, concerned.

"He'll be fine once he gets some rest," the Professor informed.

"Let's get him out of here then," said Alice. They began making there way out of the temple.

"Did anyone get the number of that truck?" Sonic mumbled before he fell unconscious.

**A/N: Early Christmas/End of the world updates. Updating all stories and probably won't update again until the new year. (Unless the world really does end than I wouldn't look for more.)**


	8. Chapter 7: An Old Enemy

**Chapter 7:**

Commander Zac walked through the halls of the hidden base and entered the Justice Lord's room.

"My Lord," announced Commander Zac. "I have an update on Sonic."

"What is it Commander?" the Justice Lord inquired.

"According to our spies," Commander Zac read from the report. "Sonic has come into possession of a Chaos Emerald."

"That is interesting," the Justice Lord replied. "How's the servitude program coming?"

"On schedule," Commander Zac reported. "It should be ready in a few days."

"Excellent!" the Justice Lord said with a laugh. "Sonic can keep the emerald for now, but we should send him an old advisory to play with… as a reminder that we are watching."

"What a migraine," Sonic said as he sat up, holding his head. He stumbled out of bed and left the tent. The others had been sitting around fire, but they started approaching him as soon as they saw him.

"Sonic!" Alice said happily, embracing Sonic. "I was so worried about you."

"Good to see you up my boy," said the Professor.

"You gave us quite the scare," agreed Sam.

"I'm fine," Sonic assured, trying to loosen Alice's grip. "Really!"

Alice released him, and they all sat around the campfire. Alice handed Sonic some food, which he took gratefully.

"What happened?" Sonic asked.

"You collapsed after touching the jewel," the professor answered.

"You've been out for hours," Sam continued.

"The jewel is called a Chaos Emerald," Sonic informed, pulling out the gem. "It holds immense power. I used to collect them all time in my fight against Eggman."

"Wait!" Sam exclaimed. "Did you say, "used to" ?"

"Does this mean you got your memory back Sonic?" Alice asked.

"Bits and pieces only," Sonic admitted, putting the emerald away. "When I touched the emerald, a bunch of memories flashed through my mind. Mostly of my friends and other times I've found the emeralds. Unfortunately, most of my past is still a blank."

"Amazing," Sam said.

"I conquer," the Professor agreed, thinking. "If these "Chaos Emeralds" trigger a memory jolt, then finding more would completely restore your memory."

"That's what I think too," Sonic said.

"So you know where to look for another emerald?" Sam asked.

"Well, my friends and I would…" Sonic's reply was cut off by a crashing sound.

"What was that?" Alice asked, looking around for the source of the noise.

"It can't be…" the Professor began.

"What… what is that?" Sam asked, pointing toward a figure coming out of the woods.

"No…" Sonic said, staring at the figure in shock. "How can he be here?"

The figure had a blue metal body with a yellow engine. He had red shoes, glowing red eyes, and three blue metal spikes on his head.

"Metal Sonic!" Sonic shouted, rising to his feet and moving away from the others. "You caused me so much trouble and you have the nerve to show your ugly mug again? You're going down!"

"Spotted…" Metal Sonic said in a monotone voice. "Priority 1: Sonic the Hedgehog."

Both got into a fighting stance. With a yell, Sonic rushed at Metal and Metal did the same. They bounced of each other, and Sonic immediately used a homing attack. Metal didn't dodge in time, but hit Sonic with his own homing attack.

_A robot that looks like Sonic? _The Professor wondered, watching them battle. _Eggman must have hated him greatly. Sonic couldn't be the legendary champion…could he?_

Sonic created a tornado around Metal, which unbalanced the robot. Sonic took advantage of this by rushing forward and punching metal furiously.

"You…will…" Sonic growled between punches. "Never… beat… ME!"

Metal was sparking like mad now. Sonic jumped back and spin-dashed at the robot. Metal's eyes went blank as he collapsed. Sonic stood over the destroyed robot.

"And that's that," Sonic said, dusting his hands. The other came and stood next to him.

"Who was that robot?" Alice asked.

"Just an old problem that's been solved," Sonic answered before turning to the Professor. "Professor."

"What is it Sonic?" the Professor asked.

"Do you think you could use this stuff to build a emerald tracker?" Sonic asked, pointing to Metal's remains.

"I can't," the Professor replied. "But I'm sure Sam can whip something up."

"I can give it a shot," Sam said. "But I'll need the Chaos Emerald to learn its frequency."

"Oops," Sonic said bashfully, handing Sam the emerald. "I forgot that you're not like Tails."

Sam began working with Metal Sonic's parts and was able to put together a small hand-held device.

"I've got it," Sam exclaimed, holding out the device proudly.

"Do you have a signal?" Sonic asked.

"Yep," Sam replied. "There's an energy signature several miles west of here."

"It's a long journey that I suggest we begin tomorrow," said the Professor. "We've had an exciting day and we could all use a rest."

"Agreed," said the others. They all said good night and went to their tents. Sonic paused at the entrance, looking in the direction of the next emerald.

_I hope we find that emerald tomorrow. _Sonic thought. _I want to know my friends once more._


	9. Chapter 8: The Second Emerald

"Help!" Alice shouted as she and Sam tried to wriggle out of the coils of a giant snake. The snake had seemed to come out of nowhere while they had been hiking and had grabbed them.

"We've got to help them," the Professor said.

"I'm on it!" Sonic replied as he began running up a nearby tree.

Sonic push off the tree, flipped through the air.

"Chew on this," Sonic shouted as he kicked the snake in the head. The Snake swayed a little, dazed, and Sonic took the opportunity to rescue Alice and Sam.

"Coming my way?" Sonic winked at Alice as he picked her and Sam up.

"Sonic," she said gratefully.

Sonic ran down the snake and back to the Professor. He dropped Sam and Alice off.

"Wait here! I'll be right back," Sonic said as he turned back to the snake, which had recovered from the kick. "Follow me ya big worm!"

"You're too slow!" Sonic tormented as he ran through the trees and around the limbs, the snake in hot pursuit. Sonic eventually stopped and the snake went in for the kill. Only the snake's head couldn't reach Sonic, for its body had gotten all twisted and tangled with it and the tree limbs.

"That's a wrap," Sonic said with a smirk as he walked away from the tied up snake and back to the others.

"Thanks for saving me!" Alice said, embracing Sonic.

"That goes for me too," agreed Sam.

"You're skills never cease to amaze me," the Professor complimented.

"It's nothing really," Sonic said as Alice released him. "Let's get going. That emerald isn't going to find itself."

They continued walking through the forest and eventually came to another clearing. But instead of another entrance to a temple, there was only a giant floating gold ring.

"These are the coordinates," Sam said slowly, staring at the ring in confusion. "But that doesn't look like a chaos emerald."

"What is that thing?" Alice asked.

"It is an unusual phenomenon," the Professor commented as he circled the ring.

"I know what that is," Sonic said in realization, a memory returning. "And I know where it will lead."

He began running toward the ring; Alice was the first to realize what he was going to do.

"Sonic!" Alice called as she ran after him. "Wait for me!"

"Alice!" the Professor protested. "Stop!"

But it was too late. Both hedgehogs jumped into the ring and, with a flash of light, they disappeared; leaving behind a very confused Sam and Professor alone in the now empty clearing.

"Where did they go?" Sam finally asked.

"I haven't a clue," the Professor sighed. "All we can do is wait."

With a flash of light, Sonic landed on a glass surface. He was in a large, and very long, glass tube. It twisted and turned and went beyond the eye can see. The area around the tube was full of pulsating color.

_Wow! _Sonic thought, looking around. _It's been a long time since I've been here._

"Where are we?" came a voice from behind.

"Alice?" Sonic said in shock, turning to see her standing there.

"What is this strange place?" Alice asked, not seeing the light blue chaos emerald flying overhead. "Where are the others? How did we get here? How do we get back?"

"No time for that," Sonic replied, picking Alice up and cutting off her stream of questions.

"But…" Alice began, but was silenced as Sonic began running.

"We got an emerald to catch," Sonic said, grinning.

Sonic ran down the tunnel.

"Whoa," Sonic exclaimed, jumping over bombs that appeared on the path.

"Alright," Sonic grinned, picking up speed and running completely around the tube. Every time he came across a colored or star sphere, he would run through it for another burst of speed. "I haven't had this much fun in a long time."

"Be careful Sonic!" Alice begged, holding Sonic tightly.

"No worries," Sonic reassured as the emerald came in sight. "I got this."

With a powerful leap, Sonic grabbed the emerald. Another flash of light, and Sonic and Alice were standing before the Professor and Sam once more.

"Mission accomplished," Sonic said proudly, tossing the emerald ingot the air.

As soon as he caught the emerald again, it began to glow brightly.

"Here we go again," Sonic muttered as images began to fill his head.

_(Flashbacks)_

_"Sonic," Lumina begged. "You must stop Void and restore the precious stone!"_

_"I'm here to stop you Chaos!" Super Sonic shouted, facing down the water monster._

_"Don't worry Chip," Sonic reassured. "I'll help you restore the planet."_

_"Don't drop your guard Knave," Caliburn scolded. _

_"Let's show this creep the real super power of team work!" Sonic said._

_(End Flashbacks)_

The images faded from Sonic's mind and he blacked out.

In the underground base, Commander Zac entered the Justice Lord's quarters.

"I have an urgent update from out spy my Lord," Zac reported.

"What is it," the Justice Lord demanded.

"Sonic has found another chaos emerald," Commander Zac replied.

"He's good," the Justice Lord murmured. "Very well… I want you to invite him here. And see to it…personally.

"This really getting on my nerves," Sonic growled as he rose from bed. "I hope I don't collapse every time I get an emerald."

Sonic exited his tent and went to the others that we're sitting around a fire.

"You're up sooner than expected," the Professor commented as Sonic sat down.

"Did you remember anything more?" Alice asked.

"Sure did," Sonic replied. "I'll tell you what exactly later. For now, let's eat."

"I can agree to that," Sam said dishing up some food.

In the trees by the camp, Commander Zac stood with several Ring of Justice troops.

"There they are," Commander Zac murmured. "Ring of Justice… Move out!"

**A/N: My tribute to Sonic Heros, the game that started it all for me. I've started college now and I don't know how often I'll be able to update my stories.**


	10. Chapter 9: Betrayed

**Chapter 9:**

Sonic looked up, thinking he had heard whispering.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"I think we have company," Sonic replied, standing.

"ATTACK!" Commander Zac shouted as he and the Ring of Justice burst into the clearing.

"It's the Ring of Justice!" The Professor shouted as he and the other stood up, ducking behind the tents as the robots and ringers began firing.

"You guy get out of here," Sonic ordered the others. "I'll take care of these bozos."

The others ran to the trees as Sonic charged the Ring of Justice. He was about to attack the first ringer when Commander Zac grabbed his arm. He threw Sonic back, but Sonic managed to land on his feet and glared at Commander Zac. Commander Zac was wearing large metallic gloves and boots. Wires connected the gloves and boots to a chest plate and a jet pack on his back.

"Go after the others," Commander Zac ordered, never taking his eyes off Sonic. "I'll take care of Sonic and the emeralds he's acquired."

"Yes sir!" the ringers replied, going into the trees after the others. Sonic wanted to go after them, but knew he had to take care of Commander Zac first.

"Lucky grab," Sonic said, getting in a fighting stance. "How do you know I have the emeralds?"

"I know much about you Sonic," Commander Zac replied calmly. "More than you can recall. If you come with me peacefully, I'll tell you your past."

"That's not happening you Justice Freak!" Sonic replied.

"Then we do battle," Commander Zac said, also getting into a fighting stance.

Sonic rushed at Commander Zac and attempted to punch him, but Zac caught Sonic's fist. Zac tried an upper cut, but Sonic dodged and countered with a kick to Commander Zac's chest. Zac staggered backwards and let go of Sonic. Sonic jumped and preformed a homing attack, but Commander Zac managed to catch Sonic much to the hedgehog's surprise.

Commander Zac tossed Sonic into the ground and was about to punch him, but Sonic managed to flip out of the way. Sonic rushed behind Commander Zac and rushed him, raising his fist to punch him. Commander Zac turned around at the last second and caught both of Sonic's fists. Their hands were locked, both struggling to get the upper hand but neither succeeding.

"Your skills are every bit as impressive as the legends say," Commander Zac said.

"You're not too bad yourself," Sonic replied, smirking.

"You are the most worthy opponent I have ever faced," Commander Zac continued. "Bu this suit was designed to be the best."

With a surge of power, Commander Zac lifted Sonic up and threw him across the clearing. Sonic skidded across the ground, tearing up grass and dirt with his sharp quills.

"You can't win," Commander Zac commented as Sonic started to get up. "Though I admire you're fighting spirit, you'll never be able to beat me."

"We'll see about… AARGH!" Sonic shouted as he felt a shot hit him in the back.

Sonic fell to his hands and knees, his body going numb and blackness swimming on the edge of his vision. With his failing strength Sonic turned his head to see ho had shot him.

"Who…" Sonic began before his vision came into focus. Standing behind him, holding a blaster, was Alice.

"Alice?" Sonic asked in confusion. "Why?"

"Because… I'm a member of the Ring of Justice," Alice explained. "When I was little, me and my sister were playing in the woods. A gang attacked us and… they killed my sister. They were going to kill me too, but members of the Ring of Justice saved me. I joined their group soon after that."

"But why did you betray me?" Sonic asked.

"After spending time with you, I knew you would never help us willingly," Alice replied, avoiding Sonic's eyes. "This is the only way… I'm sorry."

Commander Zac went over to Alice, Sonic had to fight to hear what he was saying.

"You did well Alice," Commander Zac said. "It is time for all of us to return to base."

Sonic blacked out completely and collapsed as the rest of the Ring of Justice returned from the trees, failing to have captured the Professor and Sam. Commander Zac walked over to Sonic.

"He put up a great fight," Commander Zac said, picking Sonic up. "He'll be an excellent addition to our team."

Commander Zac turned to the ringers.

"Mission Accomplished," Commander Zac informed. "Move out Ring of Justice."

The Ring of Justice left with their robots and hover ships, Alice included. Commander Zac led the way, flying with his jetpack and still carrying Sonic.

Soon after the Ring of Justice was out of sight, Sam and the Professor came out of their hiding places in the trees.

"Their gone," Sam stated numbly. "I can't believe Alice betrayed us."

"I know lad," the Professor agreed sadly, looking at the sky where they had disappeared. "All these years and I never really knew her.

"What are we going to do?" Sam asked, panicking. "Sonic's been kidnapped and is being taken to the Ring of Justice's main head courtiers. We'll never be able to reach him so he'll be brainwashed into working for them and they'll be unstoppable. WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO! WE"RE DOOMED!"

"Calm down Sam. CALM DOWN!" the Professor said soothingly, stopping Sam's hysteria. "Alice may have betrayed us, but we're not giving up on Sonic. We'll go back to the lab. We'll find some way to help. Just you see!"

**A/N: I've pretty much have caught up with what I had planed, so it's time to wing it.**


	11. Chapter 10: The Justice Lord

**Chapter 10:**

Sonic let out a groan. His head throbbed as he opened his eyes.

"Where am I...?" He mumbled as his eyes adjusted to the dark. "The last thing I remember was… Alice! She shot me and I've been captured!"

He was in some kind of metal room, which was mostly in shadow. He was strapped down to a cold metal table with a bright light above him.

"I've got to break free," Sonic said as he strained against the restraints, his robotic fingers gouging the table.

"Struggling is pointless…" came a voice from the shadows.

Sonic stopped and turned to the source of the voice as a figure stepped out of the shadows. The figure was covered in a black cloak, but the hood was down so Sonic could see his face. He was an artic fox with black eyes with read irises.

"Those bindings were made just for you," the fox finished.

"I'm guessing you're the big cheese of the Justice Freaks," Sonic replied.

"Justice Lord," he corrected. "I prefer the to be called the Justice Lord… But yes, I am the leader of this organization.

"Why am I here?" Sonic asked.

"I simply want to offer you a place in my organization."

"You have a funny way of asking. Having my friend betray me. Strapping me to a table."

"A necessity. I know you have a tendency to be head strong," The Justice Lord said, walking closer to Sonic. ""You and I aren't so different Sonic."

"I am nothing like you," Sonic growled.

"On the contrary my friend. We both fight for what believe in. We are both stubborn. We both know of the importance of the Chaos Emeralds. And we both have an extended life."

"Extended life…" Sonic said, his eyes widening. "You mean...?"

"Yes," the Justice Lord sad, removing his cloak. "I to, have cybernetics built into me."

It was true. Sonic could see the signs if cybernetics coming out of his gloves and boots as well as the back of his neck. Sonic had no doubt the Justice Lord had metal hands and feet and most likely hand cybernetic reinforcements throughout his body.

"How?" Sonic asked, stunned.

"Simple, I installed them within myself," The Justice Lord said. "My parents lived in poverty all their lives and, soon after you were defeated, Eggman came and offered my dad a job. He accepted and my parent's lives greatly improved. My parents were so grateful, that they named me after him when I was born."

"That must be horrible to be named after that fat idiot," Sonic said with a smirk.

"Quiet," The Justice Lord over. "Eggman gave my parents and I everything we desired. But when he died, the people revolted. They killed everyone that worked for Eggman, including m parents and I barely escaped with my life. That event made me realize what monsters people were without a strong hand to guide them. I decided to become that new hand, so I made my way to one of Eggman's secret research facility. There I discovered these cybernetics, the same ones he had used on you, and installed them within me to extend my life.

"With all the time I now had at my disposal, I was able to put my plan into action. But I knew I couldn't take over the world alone. I needed powerful allies. I knew where one was and he joined me easily. You were to be the other. The one that Eggman had always feared and was barely able to defeat. I knew you were alive, but finding you was another matter, for Eggman guarded that secret completely, unless some were to try to set you free. I spent years searching, but there was so much data to go through and I need to focus on other aspects of my plan. And when I heard about Professor Fredrick, a friend of one of my Ringers that was searching for old bases, it seemed so perfect.

"And now you're here, and at last my dream can be realized. I'll be the ruler of a perfect world. Join me Sonic! With your help, nothing will stop me from creating paradise."

"Dude you have spent way too much time in your head if you think I'll join you," Sonic replied. "I dedicated my life to stopping evil tyrants and you think I'll just change my mind? You no nothing if you think that was going to happen!"

"I had you would join me willingly," the Justice Lord sighed. "Now I must force you."

The room burst to life as robotic arms appeared and began approaching Sonic.

"What the..?" Sonic said as he tried to escape their grasp, one of the smaller arms plugging into his ear. "What are you doing?"

"You had your chance Sonic," the Justice Lord replied. "But since you refused, I'm downloading a mind control program tailored made to control you and your cybernetics."

"NNOOOO!" Sonic yelled as to mind control program began to take effect. Sonic's normal eye became glazed while the robotic changed from blue to red. Sonic became silent and lay limply on the table. The robotic hands retreated and the Justice Lord pressed a button that released Sonic.

"Stand Sonic," the Justice Lord ordered.

"Yes Master," Sonic replied dully as he got to his feet.

"Welcome to the Ring of Justice," The Justice Lord said with a laugh.

**A/N: Is anyone reading this. I would like to know otherwise I'm discontinuing the story.**


	12. Chapter 11: Attack on New Megaopolis

**A/N: I've decided to continue the story. I don't know how often I'll update, but know that there will be more.**

**Chapter 11:**

"At last!" The Justice Lord laughed. "Sonic the Hedgehog is under my control! Commander Zac!"

"Yes sir?" Commander Zac's voice came over the intercom.

"Rally the troops! We head New Megaopolis. It's time to make our presence known."

"Yes my Lord," Commander Zac replied.

"Come Sonic," The Justice Lord said, indicating for the control hero to rise. "You shall lead my troops and the world will fall to me."

"Yes my Lord," Sonic replied.

(A few days later.)

Sonic stood next to the Justice Lord on the command deck of the flagship of what used to be the eggfleet. The Ring of Justice had made many upgrades to the old ships and were floating invisible above the flourishing city of New Megaopolis.

"Prepare to lower cloaking devise on my signal," The Justice Lord commanded.

"Yes sir!"

The Justice Lord turned to Sonic, "When the cloaking device is dropped, we will give the government of New Megaopolis to surrender. If they don't, you will lead the invasion army into the city. Cause as much damage and panic as you like, but try not to have to many unnecessary causalities. I don't want to kill off all my citizens."

"Yes my Lord," Sonic replied.

"The fleet is in position," Commander Zac reported from another ship. "We are waiting your command my Lord."

"The command is given," The Justice Lord replied. "It's time for the world to see the might of the Ring of Justice!"

The bridge was in a flurry of activity as the obeyed the orders.

"Cloaking devise deactivated," a Ringer reported. "Message being sent. Awaiting reply."

"Excellent!" the Justice Lord replied. "You better get into position Sonic. It is unlikely they'll surrender and we don't really want to waste time."

"Yes my Lord," Sonic replied, turning and leaving.

(At Professor Fredrick Lab)

"Are you sure about this?" Sam asked, reviewing the codes of data on the computer.

"Of course Sam," the Professor replied. "I have faith in your skill and you should too."

"But I've never built anything this complex before. We will only get one shot, so if we miss we'll be in serious trouble. Of course it might not work at all either."

"Don't worry. It will work and we won't miss."

"How can you say that? We are trying to take down a cyber-inhanced, super fast hedgehog that has way more experience battling than we do and will no doubt be trying to take us out as well. It's kind of hard for me to stay positive."

"It's alright to be afraid, but don't let your fears stop you. Our friend needs us and we can't give up on him."

"I know, but where do we start? We have no idea where the Ring of Justice's main is located and no way to get into it."

"That's alright, because I doubt Sonic is at the base."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because if they have successfully controlled him, they wouldn't have him hanging around the base. They would have him fighting in their name. Let's look at the news and see if there is any reports of attacks."

"Okay here we are. There's something happening right now."

Sam opens up the news and the Professor moves in closer to watch. The screen shows battleships in the sky before switching to a brown female cat standing in the streets of a city.

"It's been ten minutes since these ships have appeared in the air over New Megaopolis," the cat reported. "We have had reports that these ships belong to the group know as the Ring of Justice, one of the most mysterious and powerful underground groups in the world. The lead battleship has contacted this city's government and demands that they and the citizens of Megaopolis surrender and be brought under the rule of the Ring of Justices. The government has yet to respond... wait"

She pauses to listen to her communicate in her ear before continuing. "I've just received that they're refusing the offer and are ordering all available troops into defensive positions. Let's look to see how the Ring of Justice responds."

The camera angles up and focuses on the battleships above. Soon several smaller ships and objects begin descending form the ships.

"It appears that they're deploying troops instead of attacking openly with the ship's weapons," came the reporter's voice as well as a few screams from some of the by-standards. "The ships are spreading out and the troops down here prepare for the oncoming attack. Wait... it appears that one of the objects is coming down faster than the others. (The camera zooms in on the lone object.) It is to small to make out, but it's heading toward the center of the city and will land long before the rest. Let's go see what it is."

The camera begins moving, but is still following the flight path of the object. The object soon disappears behind some buildings and a loud crash is heard. The camera soon rounds a corner and comes to a stop. The street is cracked and there is a large cloud of dust where the object impacted the ground. The camera zooms in a the dust cloud, showing a dark shape within.

"It's hard to see, but the object appears to be Mobian in shape. But what could survive a fall from that height? Hold on, the object appears to be moving,"

The dark shape got larger and a red glow appeared. It moved out of the cloud, revealing Sonic.

"Surrender to the Ring of Justice or prepare to be destroyed," Sonic demanded and, without waiting for a reply, he ran to the nearest car, picked it up with his robotic arm, and threw it the nearest building. Several screams were heard and the citizens began running from the street. Sonic continued destroying the street.

"In all my years of reporting, I have never seen anything like this," the reporter said in astonishment. "I advise everyone to try and escape New Megaopolis. I'm getting out of here."

The cat ran from the scene and the camera was soon destroyed by Sonic, leaving nothing but static on the screen.

"Now we know where he is," the Professor said after a few minutes.

"And he is defiantly going to fight back."

"No time to worry about that. We have to get to New Megaopolis immediately."


	13. Chapter 12: Saving Sonic

**A/N: If you like my 'Chosen' story, you should look for the crossover I'm working on with ****_DragonKnight159_****. He's an amazing writer and the first chapter is already up.**

**Chapter 12:**

Sonic burst out of the back of another building, causing it collapse behind him. The citizens around him increased there screaming as they continued to try and escape the city, only to be rounded up by the other members of the Ring of Justice. He had been at this for a few hours, leveling one street after another, but he wasn't even breathing hard. He turned toward the next street when he heard someone walking up behind. Thinking it was just a Ringer, Sonic didn't even bother to look around. He prepared to take off when the person spoke.

"I've come to get you back Sonic," Professor Fredrick said seriously.

Surprised, Sonic stumbled and crashed into a nearby car. He quickly got up from the wreckage and faced the calm fox.

"I am not the Sonic you know, he's gone. You have one chance to surrender to the Ring of Justice or I will be forced to eliminate you."

"I know the real Sonic is in there and I will get him back. Just try and stop me!"

The Professor turned and ran through the crowd. Sonic sighed and smirked that the fox thought he could get away from him. Sonic took of a very slow pace, not wanting to end the chase too soon.

When Sonic burst out of the crowd, he saw the Professor turn around the corner in a car. Sonic immediately picked up his pace and chased after the car. The Professor made many and random turns, which forced Sonic to slow down to follow him and kept Sonic from getting to full speed.

Sonic eventually caught up with the car and began smashing it. The car swerved and crashed into the side of a building. Sonic observed the wreckage as the Professor got out of the car. The fox looked dazed and had a few cuts, but was mostly unharmed.

"I'll give you one last chance," Sonic said as he approached the Professor. "Surrender."

"I'm not done yet," the Professor replied. "NOW SAM!"

A sound came from behind Sonic. He whipped around just as a blast hit him the chest, sending him flying through the wall of the building, narrowly missing the Professor who had dived out of the way.

Sonic skidded across the floor, his quills leaving deep gouges in the concrete. He stood up and began walking toward the hole where he had entered, when his robotic arm gave a weird jerk. Sparks began flying from it, as well as his other limbs, and he collapsed on the floor, barely supporting himself with his real arm. He heard footsteps and looked up as Sam and the Professor careful approached him. Sonic tried to move his limbs, but the robotic appendages gave no response and were just dead weight.

"What did you do to me!" Sonic growled.

"Remember the files we had retrieved from base where we found you?" The Professor asked.

"Yeah."

"Sam's computer was finally able to decode them and, although they didn't contain much of your past, they did have schematics on the workings of your cybernetics. With that information, Sam was able to create a device that would temporally shut down your robotic limbs. It was absolutely brilliant."

"It wasn't that impressive Professor," Sam replied.

"Come now!" The Professor said. "It was an excellent design and worked beautifully. You really need to learn to give yourself credit for what you've done."

"What's your big plan now?" Sonic interrupted. "It won't be long before the Ring of Justice find us and I will make sure to help them when they do. Nothing you can do can change my mind."

"Your right, we can't. But this can," the Professor said as he pulled a glowing blue gem. Sonic's eyes widened.

"Where did you get a Chaos Emerald!" Sonic demanded.

"When you were taken by the Ring of Justice, we knew they would brain was you and we knew a Chaos Emerald was the best way to undo what they did. So we used Sam's tracker to find another one of those floating rings and it took us to this really strange maze. I don't know how, but we managed to get through it and retrieve the emerald. Now, to undo the damage..."

The Professor lifted Sonic's hand and placed the emerald in it. It glowed brightly as it's energy flowed into Sonic, filling his head with images. When the emerald dimmed, Sonic's eyes returned to normal before he passed out.

"Let's get him out of here," the Professor said, picking up Sonic, Sam coming over to help. "We don't want to be caught by the Ring of Justice."

The two carried the unconscious hedgehog out the side of the building and down a manhole where they had transportation waiting.

* * *

"The city has fallen," Commander Zac reported. "And it's citizens are in our custody."

"Excellent," The Justice Lord replied. "And what of Sonic?"

"He did his job excellently," Commander Zac replied. "He was last seen chasing a fox identified as Professor Fredrick."

"That's strange," the Justice Lord murmured. "Why would he come here? He couldn't hope to beat Sonic. Unless..."

He ran to the nearest computer and began typing furiously.

"No. No. NO!" The Justice Lord shouted, slamming his hands on the desk.

"What is it my Lord?" Commander Zac asked.

"They found a way to break the Mind Control. Sonic is free!"

* * *

When Sonic woke up, he felt like he had been hit by a train. He let out a groan and raised his hand to his head, hoping to ease the pounding headache he had. It didn't help, but after a few minutes the pain subsided enough for him to sit up. Sonic looked around. It took him a minute to realize he wasn't with the Ring of Justice, but inside a tent.

With another groan, Sonic pushed himself out of bed and stumbled out the tent. The tent was in a clearing in some forest he didn't recognize with Sam and the Professor sitting around a small fire. The looked at him when he walked over.

"How do you feel?" Sam asked as Sonic sat down.

"Terrible," Sonic replied. "Both physically and about what I've done."

"So you remember being mind controlled?" the Professor asked.

"Most of it," Sonic answered. "I think the mind control program had a backup command to erase the important information. I can't remember much about the Ring of Justice, but I do remember the attack on the city."

"It wasn't your fault," Sam assured.

"I know," Sonic said. "But... thanks to the emerald, I now remember my past."


	14. Chapter 13: Haunting Memories

**WARNING: The fallowing chapter is a flashback of Sonic's defeat. Therefor, it's a little more gruesome than what I normally write. I you cannot stand blood in an shape or form, I suggest you skip this chapter.**

**Chapter 13:**

"You remember everything?" the Professor asked.

"Yes even most of my time it that horrible base you found me in," Sonic confirmed.

"Do you want to tell us a bout it?" the Professor asked.

"Yes," Sonic replied after a pause.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Sam said.

"I think I need to," Sonic replied. "And I think after all you've done for me, you have a right to know."

Sonic paused and took a deep breath.

"As you told you before," Sonic began. "I have been on many adventures, most involving the Chaos Emeralds. I had spent most of my life fighting against the forces of evil, but mostly Eggman. I was often called the Hero of Mobius."

"So you are the legendary champion and former leader of the other freedom fighters," the Professor concluded. "And that's why there was a robot duplicate of you."

"Yes," Sonic said. "Metal Sonic was one of Eggman's many plans to defeat me, but he never succeed. Me and my friends always managed to beat him. Until that last time.."

(Flashback)

_It had started out as a normal adventure, _Sonic narrated. _We had heard Eggman was after the Chaos Emeralds again and me and my friends went out to stop him. We were surprised by how serious he was this time. He easily got hold of five of them, but we managed to get the last two before him. Knuckles had smashed the Master Emerald to keep it of Eggman's hands, so we couldn't rely on it's power. Despite this we were confident we would win._

_We had never been so wrong._

_Even though it was missing two emeralds, Eggman's newest machine was much more powerful than anything we had faced. Even with all of us working together, we were no match for it. It wasn't long before it was just me and Shadow left..._

The ground was black with scorch marks and ash. Any buildings that had been there had long since been blasted into rubble. Bodies of the brave heroes lay scattered throughout the ruins. They were all bloody and still, but by some miracle, they were all still alive. Only two remained on their feet, though barely. A black and red hedgehog, known as Shadow, was one of them. His normally well groomed quills were a mess, his gloves torn and bloody, missing their usual gold rings. His legs shook as he fought to remain standing strait.

The other, standing besides Shadow, was a blue hedgehog, known everywhere as Sonic, hero of Mobius. He was in even worse shape than Shadow. His quills were covered in dirt and blood. He was missing part of an ear and blood dripped from a gash in his closed left eye. There was a deep cut on his right arm. His left hand held the cut in an attempt to stem the blood, his white glove slowly becoming read. He stood mostly on his right leg, making it obvious that his left one was injured somehow.

The two stood quietly, watching the hulking shape of Eggman's robot approach.

"We cannot hope to win," Shadow commented, you using the same tone we would use to comment on the weather.

"I know," Sonic replied grimly.

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

Sonic removed his hand from his injury and dug through hid quills. He pulled out a blue emerald ans tossed it to Shadow. The black hedgehog caught it easily.

"Why give me this?" Shadow asked in confusion.

"Your going to need both emeralds to get everyone out of here," Sonic replied. "I'll distract Eggman to give you the time you need."

Shadow stared at Sonic, an understanding passing between them. Shadow's grip tightened on the emerald.

"Very well," Shadow said turning away. "Good bye... Sonic."

_That was the first time I ever heard him saw my name with respect._

Sonic just nodded and Shadow took off, picking up their fallen friends. Sonic turned back to the robot approaching.

"Just you and me now Eggman," Sonic growled.

He curled up into a ball and took off at high speeds. Sonic bounced of the robot, but he just attacked again. Hitting multiple times in a few seconds. Sonic came to a stop on the ground again, panting heavily. His attacks hadn't left so much as a dent in the robot, but he hadn't expected it to. He had just down what he need to, draw Eggman's attention.

"Surrender!" Eggman's voice boomed from the robot. "This robot, my greatest creation, cannot be beaten by the likes of you! Even you must realize that by now."

"I may die, but I will never surrender." Sonic retorted. "And though I may have failed, someone, somewhere will find a way to defeat you. I will fight you to my last breath!"

"So be it, rodent."

The robot lifted it's arm, charging a powerful laser. Sonic tried to move out of the way, but his injuries were making him slower than normal. The shot managed to blast off part of his legs, causing Sonic to cry out in pain. The moment Sonic had caused to skid across the ground before finally coming to a stop. Sonic lay motionless in a growing puddle of his own blood, waiting for death to take him away from his pain.

Instead he felt something cold and metallic lift him up. Confused, Sonic tried looking around to figure out what was going on, but could only make out blurry shapes.

"Don't think I'm going to let you off that easily," He heard Eggman growl before he slipped into unconsciousness.

Sometime later, Sonic awoke. He could see much because of a bright light shining in his face, but he could feel a metal table beneath him. Eggman's shape soon came into view, the mad scientist wearing a menacing grin.

"Glad to see you awake rodent," Eggman said. "I can now began the operation."

"What operation?" Sonic asked, his voice cracking from fear and dehydration.

"I'm going to restore your body," Eggman replied.

"Why?"

"Because I want you to live. I want you to see your failure. I want you to suffer for all you done."

Eggman picked up a scalpel and began cutting into Sonic's arm, making him scream in pain.

"Stop! Please!" Sonic cried as Eggman continued working. "I beg you! Have mercy!"

Eggman simply laughed.

_Eggman made sure I was awake for every second of the operation as he installed the cybernetics into my body, taking pleasure at my pain and my pleas for him to stop. When he was done, I was chained into a cell with my cybernetics hooked into a computer to make sure I stayed alive but preventing me from escaping. I couldn't tell how much timed passed in there, but Eggman visited me often._

_He enjoyed telling me how his empire expanded and showing me videos of him catching, torturing, and eventually killing all my friends and anyone else who tried to stop his cruel reign. I was devastated by all that happened, but I was powerless to do anything. _

_Eventually, Eggman stopped coming. I assume that's when he died. And without him, the base slowly began to shut down. I was alone in the dark for a long time before I too eventually entered a state of suspended animation._

_And that is my story. The story of how one of the world's greatest heroes failed to protect it._


	15. Chapter 14: Decisions

**Chapter 14:**

There was only silences as Sonic finished his story. Sam and the Professor were unsure what they could say to the former hero that had lost all he had fought for. Eventually, Sonic was the one to break the silence.

"Where are we anyway?" he asked.

"Were in the Green Jungle, about a hundred miles away from New Megaopolis," Sam replied.

"How did we get here?" Sonic asked. "And won't the Ring of Justice be able to track my cybernetics?"

"We had a hover vehicle waiting in the city that brought us here," the Professor replied. "We can't refuel it so we won't be able to use it again. As for your cybernetics, We used the files we decoded to completely block your signal. The Ring of Justice won't be able to track us anymore."

"That's good."

"So what now Sonic?" Sam asked. "What are you going to do now that you have all your memories."

"I'm going to do what I always do," Sonic replied. "Be the hero and save the day."

"I'm glad to here that," the Professor said. "Because we're going to need all the help we can get now that the Ring of Justice is out in the open."

"What do we do?" Sam wondered.

"We get the Chaos Emeralds," Sonic replied. "The Ring of Justice took the ones I had when I was captured and added them to the ones they've already found, giving them a total of five. You managed to recover another one so that means there is still one more emerald out there. We need to get it before the Ring of Justice."

"What about the Master Emerald?" the Professor asked.

"It was in pieces last time I saw it," Sonic said. "And even if it somehow got restored, it would be on Angle Island. And without a guardian, the island would go into hiding. I doubt we could find it even if we had time to look."

"As long as it's out of reach of the Ring of Justice," Sam said.

"It would be nearly impossible for them to have it," Sonic said. "But we should begin our search right away, but we'll have to be careful. The Ring of Justice is bound to be looking for both me and the last emerald as well."

"Do you have any idea where they could have gone?" the Justice Lord demanded.

"I'm afraid not my Lord," Alice replied. "The Professor and Sam mostly stayed at home. And when they traveled, they just camped anywhere. They've never planned something out this thoroughly."

"Very well you may go."

"As you wish my Lord." Alice left the room, leaving the Justice Lord and Commander Zac alone.

"Is one hedgehog really such a big deal?" Commander Zac asked.

"One hedgehog!? We're talking about the hero of Mobius. He practically kept Eggman at bay single-handed. And now that we're in the open, he's bound to come after us and try and stop us."

"If he's such a threat, shouldn't we kill him?"

"Only as a last resort. He would be our most powerful weapon and ally if we can get him under our control again. Last time I underestimated that professor and his cowardly assistant. I will not make that mistake again. When we go after Sonic, we must capture them or kill them if we cannot."

"Why waste time trying to capture them?"

"Zac, Zac, Zac... You are a great general, but you are too cold-hearted. I do not want to take more lives then is necessary for the greater good. But never mind... are the troops ready to invade the next city?"

"Ready and Waiting my Lord."

"Excellent. Let's welcome the next city into the Ring of Justice."

Carefully, Sonic, Sam and the Professor made their way through the jungle. They had been traveling for several days now, but progress had been slow. Not only did they have to watch out for natural dangers, but they had to avoid patrols from the Ring of Justice.

"This is worse than the old days with Eggman," Sonic growled as the three were hiding once again from another patrol. "At least then, I could openly fight him and his goons."

"But we must avoid detection at all cost," the Professor whispered back. "At least not until we find that last emerald."

"I know," Sonic sighed. "Any sign of it on the radar?"

"I'm afraid not," Sam replied. "I can't find a trace. Are you sure the Ring of Justice hasn't found it yet."

"Positive," Sonic answered. "The Justice Lord would make sure I knew about it if he did."

"But why would he do that?"

"Because I would have to come out in the open if I wanted a chance to get the emeralds back. Then he would know both where I am and where my emerald is."

"The patrol's gone," the Professor said. "Let's get moving."

"I wish I could just run and search for the emeralds," Sonic complained. "Or at least use a plane like the old Tornado."

"I know this is frustrating, but we will have to make do," the Professor replied.

"I know. But unless we are incredibly lucky, we are never going to find the emerAAALLDDD!" Sonic's voice echoed as he disappeared into a hole the ground. Startled, the Professor and Sam quickly kneel by the opening.

"Sonic," the Professor called. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Sonic's voice came. "My cybernetic legs absorbed the impact. You guys better come down here. I'm in some sort of ancient tunnel and I have a feeling this will lead us to the last Chaos Emerald."

"Okay we'll be down in a minute," the Professor replied.

"Watch that first step," Sonic called. "It's a dozy!"

The Professor tied a rope around a nearby tree and tossed it into the hole. Slowly, Sam and the Professor lowered themselves into the hole. When they reached the bottom, they pulled out their flashlights. The tunnel was covered in ancient carvings, but they had deteriorated with age.

"Where are we?" Sam wondered.

"No clue," Sonic replied. "I've seen and been in lot's of ancient temples and ruins, but I've never been in these. They kind of remind me of the writings on Angle Island, but what would they be doing here?"

"As much as I would love to study these writings, I'm afraid I must insist we continue," the Professor said.

"You got that right," Sonic agreed. "That emeralds isn't going to find itself. Let's get moving."

The three began making their way through the tunnel, unaware of the spy bot that just lowered itself down the hole.


	16. Chapter 15: The Last Emerald

**Chapter 15:**

"My Lord," Commander Zac reported. "One of our spy bots has located Sonic and the others and is currently following them."

"Are they on there way to a Chaos Emerald?" the Justice Lord asked.

"I believe so sir," Commander Zac replied.

"Perfect. Recall the search parties. Prepare the troops and have our best agent ready. He will be handling Sonic personally. Oh and invite Alice along as well. She should be there as we welcome her old friends when they find the last Chaos Emerald."

* * *

"Hop in," Sonic gestured to the mine cart in front of them. "We can use this to get through the tunnels a lot faster."

"Are you sure it's safe," Sam asked. "This place doesn't look very stable."

"I have to agree with Sam," the Professor said. "These tunnels have been abandon for years. The tracks are bound to be falling apart."

"That's never stopped me before," Sonic replied. "Come on, we're wasting time just standing around. Let's get going."

Reluctantly, the Professor and Sam climbed into the cart. Sonic pushed to give it a start than hopped in next to the others. The cart began picking up speed, hurtling around corners and making noises that worried Sam and the Professor. Sonic on the other hand, was enjoying the ride. Eventually, he spotted a break in one of the tracks up ahead.

"One side of the tracks is broken," Sonic informed the other two. "If we all lean against the right side of the cart, we'll lift it up enough to pass over safely. Ready?"

"Like we have a choice!" the Professor replied.

"Now! Lean!" They leaned against the side, tilting the wheels up and passing the gap safely. The cart rattled as it fell back into position. "Great job! Get ready to lean again, I see more gaps approaching."

With Sonic's instructions, they were able to avoid obstacle and other gaps that appeared. They soon began descending a long spiral.

"I'm gonna be sick," Sam groaned, closing his eyes against the swirling walls.

"You'll be fine," Sonic replied. "Hold on tight. There's a jump at the bottom of this spiral."

"A what!" Sam and the Professor shouted.

They soon saw it for themselves as a huge chasm appeared. The two let out involuntary screams as the cart was launched into the air. The cart landed roughly on the other side, causing the wheels to break off. The cart began skidding uncontrollably toward the rock wall. Before they hit, Sonic grabbed Sam and the Professor and jumped out of the cart, the three of them tumbling along the ground as the cart was smashed into a thousand pieces.

"That was awesome," Sonic said, being the first on his feet. "Too bad we can't do that again."

"No, please no," Sam whimpered as he and the Professor got up.

"Defiantly Sam,." the Professor agreed. "I never want to do something like that again."

"You guys are no fun," Sonic replied. "Well come on, I can sense the energy of a warp ring up ahead."

They made there way through the passage and into a chamber with the warp ring. Sonic immediately jumped through it. When he arrived in the special zone, Sonic was an a long curved track. Ahead of him was rings and bombs and he saw a sign telling him to collect a hundred rings. With a smirk, Sonic ran through the track, easily avoiding bombs and bring as many rings he needed through each check point. Sonic skidded to a stop and held up his hand as the white emerald floated into it. As soon as he touched it, the emerald flashed brightly and Sonic was transported back to the cave.

"Mission accomplished," Sonic said to the others as he put the emerald in his quills.

"That's great," Sam said. "But how are we going to get out of here?"

"We can't go out the way we came," the Professor said. "We'll have to find another way."

"Already found one," Sonic said leading them into a different chamber. "I noticed it as we looked for the warp ring."

In the middle of the chamber was a read sphere. The three walked toward it, Sam and the Professor looked at it with curiosity.

"What is this strange contraption?" the Professor asked.

"It's a transporter," Sonic replied. "I used these when I was on Angle island to travel up several stories. It should get us back up to the surface."

"Is it safe?" Sam asked.

"Completely," Sonic replied. "Although you might get a little dizzy."

Sonic stepped onto the sphere, he became surrounded by white light as the sphere activated. Sonic was curled up into a ball and was transported upward at high speeds. After a brief pause, Sam and the Professor stepped on as well. They arrived in the chamber of another cave, but they could see light coming at the end of one of the tunnels. The Professor and Sam staggered off the transporter.

"You weren't kidding about being dizzy," the Professor remarked. "My head is still spinning."

"It's quite the ride," Sonic agreed. "It even got me a little dizzy the first time and I'm used to spinning at high speeds. Let's get out of here. As much as I liked the adventure, I don't want to be in this dark cave any longer than I have too."

The three made there way trough the tunnel toward the light. As they neared the opening, they could make out trees, causing them to quicken their pace. Sonic suddenly stiffened as his robotic ear picked up the sound of a blaster.

"Watch out!" Sonic shouted as he tackled the others, making them all fall to the ground as a shot went over their heads.

"The Ring of Justice?" the Professor asked as they crawled behind some boulders.

"Yes," Sonic replied. "And a whole lot of them."

"But how did they find us?" Sam wondered. "They can't track your cybernetics and we avoided the patrols."

"Obviously we were wrong about something," Sonic said. "But they have found us and we have to figure out how to get away. I don't like our odds of fighting out, even if you guys knew how to fight."

"We know your in there!" shouted a familiar female voice.

"Alice?" the other three said in shock.

"We have the opening surrounded," Alice said. "And there is no other exits to these tunnels. Your only choice is to surrender."

"Alice," Sonic said. "Please don't do this! I don't want to hurt you!"

"If you surrender Sonic, no one will get hurt," came another voice that Sonic recognized as the Justice Lord.

"You should know that's never going to happen!" Sonic retorted.

"I know," the Justice Lord replied. "That's why I brought an old friend to convince you otherwise."

A few feet deeper into the tunnel, the side suddenly exploded and created a huge hole. A figure rushed through the hole and rammed into Sonic before he could react, making both of them fly out of the tunnel.

"Sonic!" the Professor and Sam shouted as they tried to help him, but they were soon surrounded by Alice and other members of the Ring of Justice.

"Your not going anywhere," Alice said. The Professor and Sam raised their hands in defeat.

Meanwhile, the figure holding Sonic threw him into the ground. A little dazed, Sonic got to his feet and looked at his attacker as his attacker approached.

"No," Sonic said in shock, his eyes widening. "Y-you can't be here. Eggman killed you with the others. I saw it."

"I am not so easily killed hedgehog," came the reply. Standing in front of Sonic, his cybernetics almost mirroring that of the blue hedgehog's, was the ultimate life form, Shadow the Hedgehog.


	17. Chapter 16: Battling A Friend

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, they helped me finish this chapter early.**

**Chapter 16:**

Sonic had trouble processing what he was seeing before him. Shadow, whom Sonic could of sworn as dead, was standing in front him and they were going to fight. Shadow had also been cyberized. His feet were completely metal, as well as his hands and left arm. His right eye was also robotic, but both were glowing red.

"I was forced to watch you die, how can you be here!" Sonic demanded. "Why do you have cybernetics? Why are you working for them? Tell me what's going on!"

"It's simple hedgehog," Shadow replied. "Eggman was going to kill me, but decided he had better use for my skills. He used the same technology he used on you to make me his most powerful weapon. When he died, I was shut down and was later awakened by the Justice Lord whom I serve."

"Don't let him control you," Sonic said. "I don't want to fight you."

"But I do," Shadow replied.

He rushed forward, forcing Sonic to dodge out of the way. Sonic curled into a ball and hurtled toward Shadow. Shadow turned quickly and actually managed to catch Sonic, though his feet dug into the ground as he tried to hold his ground. When Sonic's spinning slowed, Shadow threw him into a tree. Sonic uncurled and pulled his quills free. He turned and barely managed to dodge a power punch from Shadow, the wood splintering from the impact. Sonic took this opportunity and delivered a powerful kick, knocking Shadow back.

Sonic then jumped into the air and did a homing attack. Shadow managed to block Sonic, so Sonic quickly uncurled and kicked Shadow. Sonic tried to fallow up with a punched, but Shadow blocked and delivered one of his own. Sonic and Shadow traded several more blows before their fists became locked, neither able to overpower the other.

"Break free from the programing Shadow," Sonic said. "You are too stubborn to let anything control you."

"Your wasting your breath hedgehog," Shadow replied.

"Maybe, but it's still worth a shot. And I will never be defeated by you faker."

"That's where your wrong. You consider me a friend and want to help me. Your are holding back because of it. But me..."

Shadow kicked Sonic back. Before Sonic could recover, Shadow pinned him up against a tree. Shadow's hand began crushing Sonic's robotic arm.

"I have no such weakness," Shadow finished as he ripped the arm off Sonic and tossed it aside.

Sonic quickly Shadow away and examined what remained of hi arm. The part that had been ripped off had been purely robotic, so it hadn't hurt and it could easily be repaired and replaced. But Sonic was now at a serous disadvantage. He only had one arm to punch and block with and there was no way Sonic could win like that. With no other choice, Sonic reached into his quills and pulled out one of his emeralds. He saw shadow approaching and acted quickly.

"Chaos Control!" Sonic said, freezing time for everyone but him. Sonic immediately began attacking Shadow, trying to do as much damage as he could. When time resumed, Shadow received all the blows at once and was knocked into the ground.

"Not bad, but your not the only one with a Chaos Emerald," Shadow said as he pulled out the red emerald, making Sonic's eyes widen in surprise. "Chaos... BLAST!"

The wave of energy hit Sonic before he could react, sending flying and making him drop his two emeralds. Sonic crashed hard into the ground. Dazed, Sonic could just make out Shadow coming slowly towards him as he tried to get up. Sonic looked around frantic for his emeralds and saw one had landed near him. He immediately began reaching for it...Shadow's foot pressed against Sonic's back, forcing him down and keeping him from reaching the emerald.

"Not this time hedgehog," Shadow growled.

The Justice Lord began clapping as he approached the two combatants. The other members of the Ring of Justice stepped closer as well, dragging the Professor and Sam, who we hand cuffed, with them.

"Well done," he said as he stopped clapping. "This battle just proved how much power you two have and I was right to want you both on my side."

"I'm not sure we need this hedgehog my Lord," Shadow said as he pressed his foot down harder, making Sonic release a grunt of pain. "He doesn't seem nearly as strong as me."

"He will be," the Justice Lord replied, pulling out a mechanical device. "Just as soon as we make him one of us again."

"Not going to happen," Sonic growled.

"You don't have a choice," the Justice Lord said. "Shadow, hold him still while I download the new mind control program."

"My pleasure," Shadow said. He grabbed Sonic's head and turned it so the robotic ear was up.

Sonic struggled, but he couldn't break Shadow's grip. The Justice Lord plugged the device in and the program began downloading.

"No..." Sonic mumbled as he fought against the programing. "I won't... be controlled again."

"Struggle all you want, but it won't make any difference," the Justice Lord said as he watched the download progress.

"No Sonic," Sam shouted. "Don't give in."

"Your will is stronger than any program," the Professor added.

"Shut up," a Ringer said, hitting them and ordering them gagged.

Sonic tried to fight it, but his robotic eye turned red and his body relaxed.

"Download complete," Justice Lord said, unplugging the device. "You can get off Shadow. He's your ally now."

"Yes my Lord," Shadow replied as he removed his foot from Sonic's back, allowing the blue hedgehog to get up.

"Is there anything you wish from me my Lord?" Sonic asked, bowing to the Justice Lord.

"There will be plenty of missions for you later," The Justice Lord said. "Ring of Justice, the mission has been a complete success. Time to return to our base."

The Ringers cheered and they all began making way toward their vehicles.


End file.
